The present invention relates to a quick-release locking device for firmly locking an article basket or bag on front side of a bicycle handle bar.
With respect to those bicycles not equipped with any article bag or article basket on handle bar, in the case that a user rides the bicycle out for shopping, the purchased articles can be hardly loaded on and carried by the bicycle.
On the other hand, with respect to those bicycles equipped with article bag or article basket on the handle bar, such article bag or article basket are often fixed on the bicycle and cannot be easily disassembled therefrom. Therefore, a user cannot carry the article basket or bag with him/her. Therefore, the articles placed in the article bag or basket are likely to be stolen by a thief.